Albion
thumb 'Albion ' — nazwa fikcyjnej krainy, w której dzieją się wydarzenia z gier Fable, Fable: Zapomniane Opowieści, Fable Anniversary, Fable II i Fable III. Geografia Położenie Albion jest krajem ograniczonym przez morze na zachodzie i południu. Na północy rozciąga się rzeka Ironwash, za którą leży Edgelands. Zakres Albionu na wschodzie nie jest jasny. Kraj graniczy na północy z Aurorą, na wschodzie z Samarkandy i na południu z Edgelands. Po przeciwnej stronie nie nazwanego świata z Albionu jest Królestwo Wschodnie. Krajobraz Albion pod względem krajobrazu jest różnorodny. Mamy tu zatłoczone miasta, wsie, lasy, góry, bagna i wybrzeża. Na terenach północnych panuje wieczny śnieg. Ruiny Starego Królestwa to nieodłączna część krajobrazu Albionu, ale w większości są to małe stosy gruzów, porośnięte roślinnością. Góra Ruon to najwyższy szczyt w Albionie, jej dokładna lokalizacja nie jest znana. Północne ziemie Albionu są bardzo żyzne i nadające się do hodowli, wykazanej w obszarach takich jak Oakfield i Shalefields. W kierunku południowej części Albionu są lasy, w tym Greatwood, Silverpines, Brightwood i Deepwood. Jeszcze dalej na południe znajdują się rozległe bagna i mokradła, a także Mroczny Las, gdzie żyją niebezpieczne stworzenia. Lokacje — Fable: Zapomniane opowieści *Północne pustkowia – kraina pokryta wiecznym lodem. Znajduje się tam wioska Śnieżna Iglica z wyrocznią. Lokacje na Północnych Pustkowiach: Zaginiona Zatoka, Północne Wzgórza, Świątynia Archonta, Szaleństwo Archonta, Nekropolia i Śnieżna Iglica *Wybrzeże Haków – mała wyspiarska wioska. Jedyną drogą na Wybrzeże Haków jest Starożytny Teleport w Mrocznym Lesie *Las Wiedźm – las na małej wysepce. Znajduje się tam wioska Sękowa Polana. Lokacje w Lesie Wiedźm to: Teleport w Lesie Wiedźm, Kamienie w Lesie Wiedźm, Świątynia Avo, Jezioro w Lesie Wiedźm, Arena w Lesie Wiedźm, Sękowa Polana *Obóz Dwóch Ostrzy – obóz króla bandytów Dwóch Ostrzy. Lokacje w Obozie Dwóch Ostrzy: Opuszczona Droga, Obóz Dwóch Ostrzy, Namioty Elity Dwóch Ostrzy, Namiot Dwóch Ostrzy *Okolice Dębowej Doliny – znajduje się tu wioska Dębowa Dolina, w której nasz bohater zaczyna przygodę. Lokacje w okolicy Dębowej Doliny: Ścieżka na szczycie klifu, Dębowa Dolina, Kurhany, Dom Greyów *Mroczny Las – niewielki las przepełniony nimfami, wilkołakami i hobbesami. Lokacje w Mrocznym Lesie: Mroczny Las, Bagna w Mrocznym Lesie, Jezioro w Mrocznym Lesie, Burdel w Mrocznym Lesie, Obóz w Mrocznym Lesie, Świątynia Skorma, Starożytny Teleport, Grobla w Mrocznym Lesie *Wielki Las – Olbrzymi las. Lokacje w Wielkim Lesie: Wielki Las, Sady, Przełęcz Rybaka, Jezioro w Wielkim Lesie, Wąwóz w Wielkim Lesie, Teleport w Wielkim Lesie, Różany Domek, Jaskinie w Wielkim Lesie, Jaskinia Hobbesów *Okolice Kamiennej Altany – Gildia Bohaterów, Punkt Obserwacyjny, Teren Pikniku, Kamienna Altana (Południowa Kamienna Altana, Północna Kamienna Altana), Więzienie w Kamiennej Altanie, Młyńskie Wzgórza *Okolice Cmentarza Lychfield – okolice cmentarza zamieszkanego przez dziesiątki szkieletów. Lokacje okolic Cmentarza Lychfield: Las Wisielców, Więzienna Droga, Wzgórze Kata, Jaskinia Kata, Cmentarz Lychfield, Stara cmentarna ścieżka, Krąg Śmierci *Więzienie Bargate – więzienie, w którym Jack Rzeźnik przetrzymuje swoich wrogów Lokacje — Fable II *Obóz Cygański – Obóz Cyganów założony nad jeziorem Bower. Teresa na początku tam mieszka, a po przeżyciu dzieciństwa bohater też tam mieszka przez lata. Plusem są tanie domy, a także to jedyne miejsce, gdzie się spotka tatuażystę poza Bloodstone i starówką Bowerstone. *Bowerstone (ang. Kamienna Altana) – Główne miasto. Znajdują się tam sklepy z prawie wszystkimi towarami. W ogrodach znajduje się Zamek Fairax i grobowiec Lady Grey. Lokacje to: Cmentarz w Bowerstone, Rynek Bowerstone, Starówka Bowerstone i Ogrody Fairax. *Oakfield (ang. Dębowe Pole)- Wioska, coś na styl Oakvale. Znajduje się tam rzeźbiarka, która może zrobić rzeźbę bohatera. Bohater musi pozować. W zależności, czy się to uda, czy nie, poza dodaje lub odejmuje punkty sławy. Oprócz tego znajdują się stragany, słynna gospoda "Piaskowa Gęś" i Świątynia Światła. Znajduje się tam: Oakfield, Piaskowa Gęś, Świątynia Światła i Droga do Rookridge. *Rookridge – Coś na styl opustoszałej wioski górniczej. Znajduje się tam jaskinia z Trollem, który zatruwał wodę. Jedyne miejsce, gdzie przychodzą ludzie to gospoda, ale jest czynna dopiero po przegnaniu bandytów. Znajduje się tam: Rookridge, Jaskinia i Świątynia Cienia. *Westcliff – (Zachodni Klif) Wioska bandytów. Znajduje się tam Arena zwana Tygiel – coś na styl Areny w Lesie Wiedźm z poprzedniej części. *Bloodstone – (Krwawy Kamień) Miasto na bagnach, częściowo zrujnowane. Znajduje się tam większość ze sklepów z towarami, jest to też miasto, w którym kształci się prostytucja. Władcą Bloodstone jest Bohater Umiejętności, zwany Łupieżca, który przez część swego długiego życia zarabiał jako kapitan pirackiego statku. Oprócz tego nie ma tam strażników i jeśli włamiemy się do kogoś, czy kogoś zaatakujemy, ten ktoś wyciąga pistolet lub miecz i atakuje głównego bohatera. Tak samo jest, jeśli oddane zostaną nakazy Arthurowi. *Oakvale – (Dębowa Dolina) Miasto bohatera z pierwszej części. Teresa opowiada historię – Najpierw miasto zostało zniszczone. Potem ludzie je odbudowali, ale lekkomyślny młodzieniec zawarł układ z mrocznymi siłami. Te same siły mają układ z Łupieżcą – jeśli będzie im dawał co jakiś czas dusze, one zwiększą długość życia Łupieżcy. Oakvale to bagna zamieszkane przez banshee i trolle. Historia Dworzanie Panowanie Dworzan Gdy w Albionie pojawili się ludzie nieoczekiwanie dla nich z Pustki wyłoniła się wielka trójka, których nazywano Dworzanami bądź Trybunałem. W skład trójki wchodził Jack Rzeźnik, Rycerz Ostrzy i Dama ostrzy. Ludzie uznali ich za bogów i zaczeli czcić. Jednak Dworzanom nie podobało się to, że ludzie toczyli między sobą wojny i szerzyli okrucieństwo. Trzy razy prosili ludzi o zapszestanie, ci jednak za każdym razem odmawiali. Wściekła trójka spaliła Świat. Mimo to człowiek przetrwał, jednak tym razem poszedł na umowę Dworzan. William Black Dworzan za okrucieństwa pewnemu skromnemu kowalowi i jego żonie urodził się syn. Nazwali go William Black, miał się stać kluczem do ocalenia Albionu. Jack Rzeźnik zabrał go do pustki gdzie chciał przejąć nad nim kontrolę za pomocą Miecza Aeonów. William jednak zabrał ten miecz i na szczycie Ruon pokonał Wielką Trójkę. Miecz Aeonów wchłonoł jego duszę zapewniając mu nieśmiertelność. Wtedy ludzie ogłosili go królem "Archontem" Rozkwit Starego Królestwa William Black zjednoczył cały Albion i zrobił z niego polityczne i handlowe centrum Świata. Przez tysiące lat jego królestwo roskwitało a on w tym czasie odkrył najpotężniejszą siłę natury: Wolę. Z czasem Królestwo rozrosło się poza Albion na cały kontynent. Wtedy William musiał udać się do Pustki. Jak się okazało dotknęła go choroba. Korupcja, miała być przyczyną upadku jego królestwa. Archont pozbył się choroby, ale ta w Pustce przybrała postać fizyczną i szykowała się do przejęcia władzy nad Światem. Podczas nieobecności Williama w Królestwie jego spatkobiercy dopuścili się wielkich okrucieństw. Zaczeli toczyć między sobą wojnę o władze i terroryzowali ludzi. Gdy William Black wrócił zabił większość z nich pozostawiając przy życiu tylko tych najwierniejszych. Upadek Starego Królestwa Kilka lat po bratobójczej wojnie o władze jeden z Archontów postanowił zbudować wielką wieżę. Mieżyła ona tysiąc stóp i nosiła nazwę Iglica. Nie była to zwykła wieża. Gromadziła ona w jednym miejscu całą Wolę z Albionu co spowodowało powstanie przepaści między Albionem a Pustką przez którą wyjść mogła korupcja. Trzech innych Archontów Stone, Sol i Blaze aby ratować królestwo poświęcili się, aby zniszczyć Iglicę. Zgineli oni jednak na próżno. Doszło do wielkiej eksplozju, która w mgnieniu oka zniszczyła Stare królestwo. Nie wiadomo czy William przeżył wybuch. Najmroczniejsze czasy Izolacja Po upadku Starego Królestwa kilka wiosek, które przetrwały eksplozje wpadły do izolacjii i Albion pogrążył się w stanie anarchii. Bez rządu, wioski stały się samowystarczalną społecznością rządzoną przez miejscowego wodza lub kapłana. Handel z krajów poza granicami stał się niemożliwy. Lasy rosły nad ruinami, tak jakby bogate dziedzictwo Starego Albion nigdy nie istniało. Rozlew krwi Populacja się skurczyła, a ci, którzy przeżyli budzili się każdego dnia w ciemniejszym świecie. Mieszkańcy wsi walczyli o żywności, ziemie, zwierząta i wodę. Często dochodziło do aktów kanibalizmu. Mieszkańcy Albionu byli zagrożeni wyginięciem o czym zdali sobie sprawę dopiero wtedy gdy przy życiu zostało zaledwie kilkaset osób. Wtedy ze wschodu, nadzieja przybyła w najbardziej nieoczekiwanej formmie - bandyty i najemnika imieniem Nostro. Zobowiązał się, aby przynieść pokój i dobrobyt do Albionu. Gildia Bohaterów Nostro W młodości, Nostro był bandytą i najemnikiem . Był jednak, nie bez poczucia przyzwoitości. Postanowił założyć Gildię Bohaterów po spotkaniu mędrca, o imieniu Kosa. Kosa niósł ozdobną miecz i osłaniał się poszarpanym niebieskim, królewskim płaszczem i nadszarpnięta, złotą zbroją. Tajemniczy starzec nauczył Nastro używania Woli i zrobił z niego szlachetnego męża, który ruszył na pomoc rospadającemu się Albionowi. Założenie Gildii Po zdobyciu wiedzy i umiejętności Nostro wziął się za przywrócenie dobrobyt do Albionu. Po pierwsze, zebrał mężczyzn i kobiet z całego kraju i założył Gildię Bohaterów, gdzie mogli trenować, by stać się prawdziwymi bohaterami. Chociaż Gildia wciąż nabiera kształtu, Nostro zlecił szereg innych wielkich projektów. Jednym z nich była Arena w Lesie Wiedźm, gigantyczna Arena miała być miejscem, w którym każdy może rozstrzygać spory w opinii publicznej. W tym samym czasie, Nostro wykuł miecz znany później jako Łzy Avo, wzorowany na opisach Miecza Aeonów, które zostały utracone eksplozją Iglicy. Jednakże wszelkie nadzieje na przywrócenie Albion do dawnej świetności były daremne... Upadek Nastro Nostro upadł pod wpływem żądnej władzy kurtyzany o imieniu Magdalena w której się zakochał. Ostatecznie ona przekonała Nostro do tego, aby Arena została przekształcona w źródło popularnej rozrywki. Gildii Bohaterów stała się niczym więcej niż domem najemników napędzanych przez żądzę zysku i sławy. Kosę, mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Nostro i Gildia spadła w niełaskę. Wreszcie zniknął, pozostawiając Nostro z losem. Śmierć Nastro Pod koniec swojego życia, Nostro mógł wreszcie zobaczyć, jak moc zepsuła go, i jak odszedł od jego młodzieńczych ideałów. Przez to jego zwolennicy, a nawet jego żona już dawno porzucili go. Samodzielnie, był łatwym łupem dla zamachowca, który wkradł truciznę do jego jedzenia. Nostro wiedział, że umiera, więc wezwała swojego starego mentora Kosę, aby czuwał z nim w jego ostatnich godzinach. Zmarł, w zgodzie z samym sobą, z pierwszym światłem świtu a następnie pochowano go na Cmentarzu Lychfield. Jednak duch Nostro jest niezadowolony z nie-heroicznej natury jego śmierci nadal nawiedza świat, tęsknota za śmiercią, która pasuje jego wizerunek. Po śmierci Nostro w Albion nadal rósł i rozwijał się, tak jak Gildia Bohaterów.Gildia zaczęła być prowadzony przez kolejnych użytkownicy, którzy indywidualnie walczyli o władzę. Gildia sama przyjęła prosty kod: ukończyć zadanie na piśmie poprosić o płatności do przodu, i przestrzegać lokalnych organów ścigania, chyba że bohater jest na misji. Avo i Skorm Nowa religia Cztery wieki przed wydarzeniami z Fable: Zapomniane Opowieści, pewien kupiec odkrył dwa miejsca, gdzie energia Woli był wyjątkowo silna. Jedno miejsce wydawało się leczyć ludzi, którzy odwiedzili je, drógie bólu dawało myśli żądzy krwi. Kupiec zdecydował, że utworzy dwa przeciwstawne świątynie i będzie zbierać datki dla bożków. W końcu ludzie faktycznie uwierzyli w Avo i Skorma jako prawdziwych bogów. W Fable: Zapomnianych opowieściach Wyrocznia ujawnia, że Avo i Skorm są tylko fałszywymi bożkami. Święta wojna 200 lat przed wydarzeniami z Fable: Zapomniane Opowieści wybuchła święta wojna pomiędzy dwiema religiami. Wynik wojny jest nieznany, ale należy zauważyć, że obie religie są obecne w Zapomnianucj opwoieściach. Bohater z Dębowej Doliny Wiele lat po założeniu Gildii Bohaterów, znana bohaterka Scarlet Robe, króra pochodziła z rodu Archonów, ożenił się z Bromem, urodziła córkę, Teresę, a potem syna , który później stał bohaterem. Kiedy bohater był dzieckiem, jego rodzinna wieś Dębowa Dolina została najechana i zniszczona przez bandytów w dniu urodziny jego siostry. Jego ojciec zginął a matka z siostrą zostały porwane. Stary bohater Maze uratował chłopca i przekonał go do przyłączenia się do Gildii Bohaterów, by stać się bohaterem. Bohater następnie wyruszył w podróż, by odkryć przyczynę za jego wsi za zniszczenia, odkryć swoje przeznaczenie i dowiedz się prawdziwe losy jego rodziny. Okazało się, że w całą intrygę zamieszany jest Jack Rzeźnik, który pragnie zdobyć Miecz Aeonów. Bohater jednak pokonuje go. Jack po roku powraca w wcieleniu smoka lecz znów przegrywa z potomkiem Archontów. Upadek Gildii Bohaterów Po pokonaniu Jacka Rzeźnika i zniszczeniu go na zawsze bohaterowie Gildii stają się obojętni wobec zła. Ludzie uznawali bohaterów za niezwyciężonych więc nie próbowali zmienić ich nastawienia aż do czasu największego odkrycia tamtych czasów. Ktoś nieznany z imienia odkrył mechanizm skałkowy, wykorzystujący proch do wystrzeliwania pocisków. Tak narodziła się broń palna. W dobie broni palnej, powstała komisja przeciwko bohaterom i ostatecznie doszło do buntu, który doszczętnie zniszczył Gildię Bohaterów. Dekada oświecenia Po zniszczeniu Gildii doszło do dziesięciu lat okres, w którym logika, filozofia i inżynieria, były najważniejszymi prądami życia. W tym samym czasie, religia Avo i Skorma zostały rozwiązane. Ludzie zaczeli starać się zrozumieć świat. Pod koniec dekady Arena została wycofana ze służby. Światło i Cień Nie długo po rozwiązaniu kaplicy Skorma powstała Świątynia Cienia w ciemnej katedrze Starego Królestwa. Oryginalny kult był potężny i groźny , ale został rozwiązany po utracie większości jej członków w demonicznym wyzwaniu. Nowa Świątynia Cienia została ustanowiona przez Corneliusa.Grupa została utworzona głównie z bogatych ludzi, którzy widzieli zło jako nic więcej niż tylko hobby, ale ta wiara były bardziej realna niż Skorm. Wyznawcy mordowali przypadkowych ludzi na ulicach, brutalnie ich torturowali lub zmuszali do okrutnych rzeczy. Po drugiej stronie spektrum była jednak Świątynia Światła. Samotny misjonarz udał się na rozpaczliwą pielgrzymkę i postanowił udać się do do ciemnej jaskini, nie spodziewając się niczego. Jednak misjonarz znalazł coś. Znalazł tryskające źródło światła i złote żołędzie. Z złotych żołędzi wyrósł złoty dąb. Obecnie znany jako Albert założył Świątynię Światła i zyskał sporą grupę wyznawców. Rewolucja przemysłowa Po wydarzeniach z Fable II, bohater, inspirowany wizją od Teresy, był w stanie zjednoczyć krainę Albionu pod ich rządami z stolicą w Bowerstone. Albion został zjednoczony jako monarchia po raz pierwszy od upadku Starego Królestwa, z potomkiem Williama Blacka. Okres ten wielki to wzrost technologii i przemysłu, Pięćdziesiąt lat po wydarzeniach z Fable II, bohater z Bowerstone umiera. W miejscu Bohatera, Albion jest rządzony przez jego / jej syna, króla tyrana, którego bezwzględny wola przyspieszyło rewolucję przemysłową kosztem ludzkiej godności. Wielkie maszyny przyniósł bogactwo . Jednakże przyniósł również gigantyczne slumsy, w których ludzie są wykorzystywani do pracy w fabrykach. Ludzie są niezadowoleni i rewolucja jest w powietrzu. Wielka rewolucja Pięćdziesiąt lat po wydarzeniach z Fable III, monarcha Albionu znika i nie ma żadnych spadkobierców. Do Albionu wraca plaga William Blacka: korupcja. a sytuacja jest coraz bardziej napięta. Wojna o władzę jest nieunikniona... en:Albion ru:Альбион es:Albión Kategoria:Miejsca (Fable) Kategoria:Miejsca (Zapomniane opowieści) Kategoria:Miejsca (Fable II) Kategoria:Miejsca (Fable III)